Togetherness
by HimuraAlucard
Summary: Continuation of Loneliness.....
1. Default Chapter

Firstly I would like to thank all those readers out there who have taken the time to read Loneliness and gave me the reviews. Your reviews were all greatly appreciated by me a newbie author. I would like to thank goku_gohan for prereading this chapter for me. My initial fear and still my fear is that this chapter may let you guys down if it did Gomen.  
  
I must just point out that this is an AU/OCC Ranma fic it was never meant to be in any time line from the manga or series. I'm sorry I didn't state that out in the beginning of Loneliness. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hope you would ask for the next one. For those who are waiting for action from the Fiancée Brigade it's in the next chapter. I felt that I needed to cement the relationship between Ranma and Kasumi first off before anything else. Now onto the Fic.  
  
Togetherness Part I (Continuation of Loneliness)  
  
By  
  
Himura Alucard.  
  
3 long silent days after the Christmas party fiasco had long passed by the now ghostly silent compound of Tendo house. Kasumi now resided herself to spend most of her nights in her room alone feeling so cheerless and lost. As she locked the door behind her she slowly walked over to her bed and sat down. She sighed ever so lightly as she felt the softness of her bed lifting the weight off her aching heart and also her tired soul. She so wanted to be comforted by someone but that someone who she wished was right there to comfort her wasn't here anymore. All she had left of that someone were the happy memories they had briefly shared together. She gently held up the only thing that she had left of him by her side. She had hidden it ever so carefully from everyone's view under her pillow which she lay to sleep on.  
  
This had been the only source of comfort which had given her the strength to endure till now the hardships and heartaches she suffered since that day. The source of her comfort was Ranma's Christmas present still neatly pressed and folded. Kasumi held it up to her face brushing it ever so lightly against her cheek. She swore she could still feel the warmth of Ranma's body where he had been kept it hidden from her that cold day. Her thoughts were astray and so confused from last night's little incident. It was yesterday night while Kasumi was staring out of her window when she discovered a small note had been stuck to it. As she opened up the little piece of paper it read  
  
"Kasumi how are you? I am doing fine and this where I am staying at the moment.my mother has pretty much accepted me back now so if you can.I mean I would like it if you could come over and visit me. I do miss seeing you.Maybe we can have a nice New Year Party maybe just the two of us together? I really hope you'll come. Love Ranma"  
  
Kasumi's heart was relieved to hear that Ranma was doing well and his mother had taken him back to her side. But Kasumi's joy slowly turned to sadness as she remembered the things that were currently happening in the Tendo dojo. It could be said that since Ranma's departure the Tendo household has been left in a shambles. Ranma's father and her own father in their evident despair had begun to drink uncontrollably large amounts of sake and one could find them passed out by the back garden or patio drunk the next morning. While Akane had hidden herself shut in her room neither opening her door for food or Kasumi's knocks. Nabiki on the other hand was her normal self just continuing doing what she does best.  
  
Kasumi felt deep inside her that this was no longer her home anymore. She felt like a stranger living inside of it now more to the point she felt as if she was a prisoner inside of it. The warm place she once called home now felt somewhat cold and empty without Ranma presence in it. It was as if when Ranma left that winter Christmas day he left a deep empty cold void within the house maybe more so in Kasumi's fragile heart. She no longer found cooking as rewarding as it was before, she no longer thought of doing the laundry as a cheery chore to perform either. She terribly missed hanging to dry the familiar black pants and red shirts which she used to wash for him. She began to grow bored of it all like Ranma had with all his troubles.  
  
She had grown tired of waking up the next day having to clean up after the drunkard filth made by her own father and Genma. She would find them either passed out together or in opposite sides of the house their clothes stained by sake and vomit. She also grew tired of chasing after Akane to open her room as Kasumi was worried as she hadn't seen her sister's image for 4 days now. Nabiki hadn't even try lifting a finger to help Kasumi out once during all those days even if she was at home she would always find an excuse to escape helping her. So when she received Ranma's note Kasumi had began to think about just leaving them to their own devices. It sounded cruel and once a thought deemed unimaginable to be thought up by one as kind as Kasumi but in her current situation she felt that if she didn't leave them to wake up from their own delusions she would be tied down to them as their slave until she grew old and gray.  
  
"Is it ok if I went to see Ranma? Maybe I should visit him just to see how he's doing so far with his mother." she thought trying to convince herself to go thru with it. But the truth was it was her own heart which had been practically screaming to her since he left that day. It kept on shouting to her "follow him" and "to go after him." Only her duty to her family prevented her from running off after him and those chains were slowly breaking down. As by now she had about enough of it.it was now her turn to at least have some form of happiness in her life.  
  
She had waited for Nabiki to come back home to sleep that night after her little visit to her friends in Tokyo. She crept out of the house gently after leaving Nabiki a note stuck on her door saying that she had left the house and the family in her hands. She didn't give her reasons for leaving and where she was heading to but she thought if Nabiki had a heart she would do something nice and useful for a change if not for Kasumi's sake then for her family. So packed with a few of her clothes and personal belongings with one last look back at the house she called home for so long she silently closed the gates of the Tendo home and began to walk to the train station.  
  
The long walk to the station was dark even thou it was lit by the streets lamps. This made Kasumi lightly cursed to herself for deciding to catch the last train instead of waiting till morning to venture out. Kasumi had the uneasy feeling that she was being followed again as she could feel like someone was watching her every move in and out of the dark street. Kasumi had felt like this since this morning when she was doing her normal morning shopping. She was paying so much attention to avoiding the feeling of being followed that she had now led herself into a blind alley. She was about to backtrack backwards but she now found that her path back was being blocked by 2 large shadows who were holding knives that shone under the dim street light. "Looky here.look who we have here.fresh meat.." gruffed the first thug. "He-he yeah lets have some fun..." said the second.  
  
Kasumi slowly retreated backwards trying not to fall over with the two thugs shadowing her every step. She wanted to run.so wanted to scream.so wanted to go back home but when she felt the flaky plaster feeling of a wall.she dreaded the worst. The two figures were now just a matter of steps away from her their snickers echoing louder. She knew she had to do something so she postured herself into a defensive stance. She was trying so hard in her mind to remember what her father had thought her when she was still a girl of no more then six. Her heart was beating terribly hard, her hands sweaty as the two figures cornered her into the square alley. "Let's stop playing games.my pretty little thing." uttered a voice. Kasumi felt her hand being grabbed forwards as she had tried to throw a punch across but the years of not training showed. She was simply thrown to the ground and her world went black.  
  
She came back too afterwards only managing to slightly open her eyes. She had actually feared for the worst but instead she felt safe somehow. It felt like as if she was being carried in a pair of familiar strong arms and was flying thru the air as she could feel the wind blowing pass her ears. She closed her eyes once again.It was a long time before Kasumi cracked her eyes slowly open again and focused in on the ceiling above her. She tilted her head to her left and found herself looking out of the window staring at the swift movements of lights and images passing her by. She was now inside a cabin of a train and it was moving.Kasumi slowly sat up on the bunk bed and looked around the cabin. Finally noticing beside her on the other bed a figure laid there sleeping under a blanket. She slowly and silently crept down from her bed and armed herself with the glass ashtray that was conveniently placed on the small table near the main window. As she slowly crept towards the sleeping figure with her arms raised above her head the ash tray clutched tightly.she was about to inflict a blow to the figure's head when the sleeping figure suddenly turned around to face her.  
  
The moonlight shone his face for her to see..."Oh My..." Kasumi gasped as she dropped the ashtray and jumped onto the bed. The familiar lines of his face, the black hair."RANMA!!" she joyfully shouted. "Oafffff.. Kasumi..I'm glad to see you too.. He-he" laughed Ranma. He tried to return Kasumi hugs but he found it hard to as Kasumi was now glomping him hard and crazily. "Ranma I missed you so much..." Kasumi cried into his chest. "I missed you too.that's sort of why I've been following you around all round Nerima today. I was there when you went to the market, I was there when you went to buy some sake and also I had waited for you since last night after I stuck the note by your window to see if you would come and visit me." said Ranma as he counted his fingers in the air. Kasumi looked at him. her eyes growing larger with each downed digit of his finger.  
  
"Ranma! So you were the one who was following me." she screamed lightly at him making him wince. A now pouting Kasumi pushed herself up paralleled to Ranma's chest making Ranma feel even more responsible. "Ummm.ya..sorry about that ok." Ranma said to her with a slight glint of guilt. "You gonna pay for doing that to me.." She wickedly smiled. Kasumi had by now slowly crawled up to Ranma's face and staring into Ranma's eyes. Her misty gray eyes explored Ranma's own dark eyes and the both of them slowly met in between. Their kiss was brief but a passionate one and they kissed again a few more times make it right. "What was that for Kasumi?" whispered Ranma. "For saving me again.you're always there when I needed someone." she answered.  
  
"I was glad that I followed you.I couldn't live with myself it anything had happened to you." whispered Ranma as he lifted up his blanket to let Kasumi crawl under with him. Kasumi for the first time in days felt warm again.it wasn't because she was now in the same bed as Ranma but just having him near her made her feel relaxed and calm. Kasumi laid her head on Ranma's chest listening to his lullaby like heartbeat. "Ranma.where are you taking me?" she asked while feeling the red colored silk material of his shirt she had missed seeing so much. "I'm taking you home.err.well my mother's home.I thought it would be good for you to spend some time away from the old house.do you mind me taking you there...Kasumi?" Ranma heard no response. He now found Kasumi lying there fast asleep on his chest. Her eyes closed and to him it felt like it was the first time in days she had gotten any sleep. Ranma brushed a few loose strains of Kasumi's hair behind her ears and whispered to her good night. With that he too soon fell asleep.they two of them enjoying the slow rocking of the train as it rode through the night.  
  
The two sleeping figures were awoken by the jolting of the train to a stop at the station. "Morning Ranma" "Morning Kasumi." they both sleepily greeted each other. They couldn't help but stare deeply into each others eyes again. It seemed like ages before both of them broke of each other's stare and spoke a word "Ranma.we better get off the train now it stopped." Kasumi whispered as she tickled Ranma's nose. Ranma just nodded and helped Kasumi get out of the bed. Kasumi out of habit was now folding the blanket that they had shared last night. Ranma upon returning from the washroom couldn't help but stand back and gaze at the sight of Kasumi. He slowly walked behind her not making a sound. Kasumi never knew what hit her.all she knew were that her knees were being lifted up from the ground. "Ranma..what are you doing?" she yelp as Ranma just stared at her and then gently let her down back onto the bed with him just on top of her.  
  
He just stared down at the lovely blushing figure of a woman whom he felt so comfortable with. "I just wanted to see more of you Kasumi." as he gently gave her a kiss on her lips. Ranma was about to pull back when he felt a pair of hands pulling him back to her. After that long kiss the two of them got up made themselves presentable again and disembarked from the train. Hand in hand they got of the train and soon found themselves walking. "Ranma are you sure its ok for me to meet your mother like this? I would have liked to give her a better impression of myself" Kasumi said with a hint of worry while looking down at her simple and a little dirtied dress. "It's ok Kasumi.I know that my mom would be happy that I'm bringing you back to see her. I've told her so much about you." Ranma smiled. Kasumi blushed ever so lightly at Ranma's mentioning to his mother about herself.  
  
She didn't mind it but this was the first time that Kasumi knew off actually being mentioned to someone else's mother. Kasumi watched as they slowly walked around thru the area and noticed that it was very serene and quiet. It had lush aged Sakura trees lined streets, tightly pebbled roads and houses that seemed more European then Japanese. Kasumi was enjoying the peacefulness when Ranma's voice interrupted her. "Ok. We're here..." Laughed Ranma stopping in front of a large iron gate and began to fumble his pockets. He then took out a set of keys which after some time finding the right one he opened up the gates. "Ranma..your mother lives here?" Kasumi timidly asked. Ranma simply nodded his head and slowly led her in.  
  
Kasumi was rather surprised to find herself walking up a long pathway snaking up a small hill to a large European looking white house in the middle of a large long vast garden. "I always had mom's address with me but I never did have the courage to go visit her, after I left that day I just had enough to buy a ticket up here. I went up knocked on the door and she just opened it. I had a rather tough time explaining what had happened to me since that time me and pops left her. I was ready to face the worst but instead she just hugged me and welcomed me back into her house..." explained Ranma while he was leading Kasumi slowly up the hill. They both stopped in front of a large red maple door and as Ranma breathed in he pushed the door open. As the door opened Ranma shouted. "Mom..I'm home and I've brought back someone you wanted to see so much"  
  
"Welcome, I am Saotome Nodoka, Ranma's mother please to meet you" greeted a middle age woman that appeared before them and graciously bowed before Kasumi. "I am Kasumi Tendo Ranma's.errrr. friend, please to meet you too" Kasumi returning the bow with her own. "Ranma you're just in time for breakfast, why don't you be a gentleman and help put Kasumi's bag into her room while Kasumi and I can do some getting to know each other?" instructed the Saotome matriarch. "Come let us proceed to the dining room and sit down for some tea?" Nodoka took Kasumi's hand and slowly led her into a large room with an elegant table prepared for breakfast. Nodoka had her seated beside her and began to pour her a cup of tea. "You must be surprised to know that this was where Ranma was born? Well the truth is Ranma was born into a rich family but Ranma's father who thought that it will make Ranma weak with this show of wealth so early in his life so his father decided to take him on some long training trip to train him to be a martial artist like he was. His excuse was so he wouldn't have the need for riches but sometimes I wondered if that husband of mine just wanted all this for himself. Ranma would inherit all this someday." said a rather passive looking Saotome Nodoka.  
  
"Aunty Nodoka, I don't really care if Ranma's rich or poor.I just want to see him happy and smiling again, all the money in the world can't buy him back his smile and his happiness." Kasumi's impressive reply made the Saotome mother's lips grow a smile. "Do you harbor feelings for my son?" she asked. "Even with his curse, his lack of manners and that stubbornness that he inherited from his father." Kasumi just smiled and nodded her head to the impressive woman sitting in front of her whom she clearly felt she could become good friends with. Kasumi felt somewhat like as if she was talking to her own mother right at that moment. "Ranma's mother is so calm and peaceful." She thought to herself.  
  
"Were you two talking about me?" smiled Ranma as he entered the room and quickly sat down beside Kasumi. He managed to give her a quick smile before picking up piece of buttered toast and swallowed it down in one whole bite. "Ranma.you're going to choke yourself if you eat like that!" semi-shouted both women in unison as they stared at Ranma. Ranma shrunk into his seat and just smiled to them. Sipping his tea quietly as he had just realized that the only two women in his life that meant something to him have more in common then he had first originally thought. But he found that to be a good thing and not a bad one.  
  
"Ranma, shouldn't you be telling Kasumi about tonight's dance maybe even ask her if she'd like to go?" nudged the Saotome mother to her son who was standing beside her as they cleaned the dishes together. Ranma at first didn't get it but after some very hard stares from his mother he got the hint. He dutifully nodded and dried his hands and went to look on Kasumi who was by now sitting by the garden patio enjoying the view of the house's garden and the rather huge training area. Kasumi heard the door slid open and caught a flash of the red silk shirt he always wore "You must be happy living here Ranma.you have your mother by your side and you can continue on learning your art too" Kasumi was about to stand up and take a walk in the gardens when she heard Ranma calling to her behind her. "Kasumi.wait up a little will ya I need to talk to you." as Ranma ran up to her side and walked slowly beside her towards the lush green garden.  
  
"Kasumi.mmmm to tell you the truth I can't really tell you if I'm happy living here but I think things will get better if you don't mind staying here with me at least fir a while?" Kasumi was a little shocked at hearing Ranma's confession but deep down she felt happy that he was inviting her into his life. "Also..there's a little new year's eve dance tonight..my mother always arranges a little get together with the people from the neighborhood for New Years. That's why I was sort of hoping if you could visit me on New Years. Ummmmm...what I mean is if you wouldn't mind to be my date for tonight..?" asked Ranma who was trying hard not to look at Kasumi's direction but found it hard to keep his eyes off hers. Kasumi didn't answer him but instead she took Ranma's hand and gently held it firmly in hers. "I'll be honored to be your date Ranma.but would you mind giving this little girl a tour of your house first so I won't get lost in it.." giggled Kasumi. Ranma laughed along with her as he took her around for a quick tour of her new home for now.  
  
"Mom must I wear this. I would have preferred just to go with my usual good shirt and pants not this darn penguin suit." complained Ranma as he tugged on the starched stiff collar of his black tuxedo. "Don't complain son wait till you see what I got for Kasumi to wear you'll would soon forget about all the complaints you have." grinned his mother. "Now be a good date for the night and go escort your date to the dance." Ranma again fidgeted with his collar while he walked towards her room. "Kasumi are you ready?" he knocked. "Just a minute Ranma would you mind coming in here for a while I need your opinion on something" Kasumi answered behind the door. As Ranma opened the door and walked in his eyes were on the verge of popping out of their sockets when he caught sight of what Kasumi had on that evening for the dance.  
  
Kasumi was at that moment looking at her reflection in front of the full length mirror, she was wearing a white laced evening dress which went down to her knees and it hugged her just enough to show her figure. The dress was modest yet still enticing enough to bring that response from Ranma. The dress was chosen to Kasumi's request when Nodoka had earlier asked her what type of evening dress she would like to wear to the dance later that evening. "Ranma would you prefer me to wear my hair in a lose pony tail or just let it hang freely for tonight?" she asked. Kasumi was rather surprised by the rather long silence and turned around to face Ranma. She couldn't help but giggle aloud for what she saw in front of her. Ranma was just standing there his mouth gaping wide, his eyes were now a pair of wide blurry blue blank stares into space and his voice a trembling stutter as what were supposed to be his words just kept breaking up before he could say it.  
  
"Ranma..you're acting silly.you like what I'm wearing?" smiled Kasumi as she did a twirl and walked towards the still standing figure of Ranma. Kasumi gently helped Ranma to sit down on her bed and took the liberty of straightening his bow-tie. The warm touch on his neck woke him up from the initial shock "Kasumi you look so wonderful..you look pretty.you look great.." he uttered. "Thanks Ranma but you didn't answer my question should I tie my hair or let it hang?" she asked him again. "Hanging it loose would look good for you for tonight." he finally answered her. "You know what Ranma? You look very handsome tonight in your tuxedo Ranma." Kasumi purred as she traced her fingers around his chest. Her little affectionate action made Ranma's cheeks blush blood red and his already mushed up brain mushier. Ranma couldn't help but admire the vision that was Kasumi in front of him her wearing that dress made her look downright angelic. As Kasumi did the last finishing touch on her dress she walked to Ranma's side and sat down beside him. "Ranma.I'm glad that you came back for me." Kasumi whispered to him. "I had too.I just wanted to see you again that's the truth.I wanted to see you again so bad.I remembered that I left you almost in tears and it has been tearing me up inside since." Ranma replied while taking her hand and gently kissed it. Ranma stood up while still having Kasumi's hand in his he bowed "Shall we, milady?"  
  
So as the two off them went down hand in hand out to the makeshift dance area in the garden field where a rather small crowd had already gathered. Nodoka greeted them at the garden entrance and couldn't help but smile at what she saw. "You two make such a cute couple" She whispered to the both of them. "Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce to you all my son Ranma and his companion Tendo Kasumi. The two of them gave a polite bow and with a gentle push from Ranma's mother they walked into the crowd. They mingled a little talking with a few of the guests and sampled a few of the entrées just to try to calm their nerves. A soft little waltz suddenly came on and Ranma summoning all the courage he could muster asked Kasumi "If I may.have you honor me with the first dance?" Kasumi politely bowed. They both gently took each other into their embrace and started to dance a little awkwardly at first but as they got the hang of it a little later they looked perfect. Kasumi and Ranma continued to dance totally oblivious to the others as their sole focus were on each other their eyes intently staring into each other. The announcement by Ranma's mother saying that they were beginning the countdown brought them back to the present. As the guests gathered themselves around the garden stairs, Ranma and Kasumi had instead walked to the fountain that overlooked the house and sat down. It was the best seat in the house to catch the fireworks.  
  
10.. "Ranma.do you have any regrets about what you did because of the dream my mother gave you?"  
  
9... "No, I would gladly do it all over again"  
  
8... "Why me? I'm so plain and normal when compared to the rest of your fiancées  
who were after you."  
  
7... "That's what made you so special. you were always who you are and  
I love you for it"  
  
6... "Thanks Ranma"  
  
5.. "What for?"  
  
4.. "For making me feel needed and loved."  
  
3.. "Kasumi you were always loved you just didn't notice it."  
  
2. Ranma and Kasumi just stared deep into each others eyes...  
  
1.. "Happy New Year.Kasumi.I love you," "Happy New Year.Ranma and I love you too" as they slowly moved in closer and closer until finally their lips met and almost like magic the fireworks ignited in the air above them.  
  
Saotome Nodoka couldn't help but feel that her son had finally made his choice as she had been watching them since they left for the dance floor. Seeing Ranma and Kasumi share a kiss and afterwards enjoying the fireworks by the fountain by themselves just made it more evident to her. After the party had long quieted down the Saotome mother now in her nighttime kimono made her way back to her room as she was passing by the main hall she could see a flicker of a burning fire from the living room. She gently went down the stairs and was about to fully open the door but a few soft whispers interrupted her opening it. She made out the whispers to be Ranma's and Kasumi's.  
  
"Kasumi.err.I know it's late but I just wanted to ask you if you enjoyed yourself tonight?" asked a rather worried looking Ranma. "Ranma I had a wonderful time you were a wonderful date." Kasumi voice began to trail off. The happy smiling face that she had worn since the dance was now on the verge of tears. Ranma picked this up instantly and went to her side wanting to comfort her so she wouldn't shed anymore tears for his sake. His old habit of running away was still there but he suppressed it for this wasn't any girl this was Kasumi the one he loved. "Kasumi.what's wrong?" asked Ranma as he took Kasumi's trembling hand and help her sit down by the fire. "It's nothing.Ranma.I just never imagined that my first date would go wonderfully as it did." She half giggled and half cried. Ranma happily realized that she wasn't crying because she was sad but she was crying because she was happy. "Um.Kasumi well I have a confession to make too.this was also my first date.and I am sort of glad that it was with you. that's why I wanted to ask you how did I do tonight as your date you know.I really didn't want to disappoint you again like I did once." said Ranma as he gently wiped the tears that trailed of Kasumi's cheeks.  
  
Kasumi just gently smiled and composed herself just enough to stop crying. She could see the ambers of the fire reflect of Ranma's eyes. "You never disappointed me.Ranma" she whispered her lifted hand just lightly brushing his cheeks. "But..that time during christ.." His unfinished words were interrupted by her finger. "That didn't disappoint me.I'm glad it went the way it did because it woke me up to reality." Ranma sort of understood what Kasumi meant and seeing that she had stopped crying and was feeling better he got up and helped Kasumi up too. "It's late Kasumi.we better get some sleep.*yawn*...oops...sorry" Ranma soft voice was interrupted by his own yawn. Kasumi was about to let out a gentle laugh but like the saying goes yawing is contagious.Kasumi too broke out into a muted yawn of her own. The two figures just laughed and silently headed upstairs. "Good night Kasumi.sweet dreams.see you in the morning." Ranma whispered as he stood by her bed room door. "Good night Ranma.see you at breakfast." She replied with a light blush. Thru a small crack of her bedroom door Saotome Nodoka couldn't help but smile as she reminisced how Ranma's father once treated her like that way all lovely-dolly long time ago.  
  
Ranma woke up bright and early the next morning as he needed to start training again. He had skipped training for almost a week now he knew that no one would bother them here but he wouldn't take that chance. He got down to the large training yard by the garden and was surprised to see that it had all the things he could have wanted for the perfect training. It had all sorts of mini obstacles courses, wooden sparring apparatuses and an over hung rope maze. "Must do my best!" he internally shouted to himself. He had been training hard for almost thirty minutes and only paused to see the morning sun rising. "For once I'm happy that it's a new day.with Kasumi here I've got nothing to worry about.too bad she couldn't catch the sun rising." he smiled thinking to himself.  
  
But unknowing to Ranma Kasumi was enjoying it along with him.she was still used to waking up early to do breakfast and she did intend to make breakfast for the Saotome household as it was her way of saying thanks to be allowed to live with them. She looked out of her window and smiled at the two loveliest sights she seen. The rising orange sun and catching Ranma smiling so early in the morning made her heart reside with cheer and joy. She quickly got herself dressed and went over to the small bedside table and took something off it that she had left out on it the night before. She let the soft material unwrap as it fell down and admired it.it was the apron that Ranma had given her. She finally had the chance to show it to him as per his wish as she really wanted to let Ranma see her in it.  
  
As Kasumi gently wore it on herself and tying the back ribbon tightly to her waist she went over to the mirror to see how she looked in it. She was pleasantly pleased at herself it matched the light yellow dress she had on. She readily admitted that it was a little fancier then her old white one and she reminded herself to take good care not to get any stains on it when she cooked for Ranma. She slowly made her way to the dark kitchen illuminating it by flicking a switch. She stood there pensive at first on entering but she slowly made her way to the large steel counter. Her heart was beating hard it was like she was scared to even start breakfast. "Why am I so anxious? Is it because I'm cooking for Ranma now or am I scared his mother may not like my cooking?" Kasumi thought to herself for a moment and realized that her anxiety swayed more to pleasing Ranma's mother. She really wanted to make a good impression on Nodoka Saotome if she wanted to be accepted into her household she must prove her worthiness to her. Kasumi looked around the kitchen and a rather discouraging thought came into her mind. This wasn't the Tendo kitchen anymore.she didn't have the in-depth knowledge of each pot, pan, spice and ingredients whereabouts.  
  
"Don't know where to start Kasumi?" said a voice. Kasumi turned around to the voice and found the figure of Nodoka standing by the kitchen door. "I made a guess that you would be up to make breakfast this morning.Ranma had been telling me how he missed your breakfasts." That statement made Kasumi smile a little but she couldn't help but look lost around that kitchen. "Kasumi, Let me help you get started okay? Ranma doesn't like missing breakfast." Nodoka said with a smile. Kasumi nodded and listened hard to Nodoka's conversation of the whereabouts of each kitchen utensil, spices and ingredients. She soon pretty much had the hang of the new kitchen and soon started to get her old breakfast routine back again. The kitchen was soon a full with pots boiling with water, chopped vegetables on the wooden board and the bottles of spices handy when needed. Nodoka couldn't help but stand back and smile at the way Kasumi cooked. She never knew that any girl would smile so much making breakfast.  
  
Of course Nodoka didn't know the reason behind Kasumi's broad constant smile was that for the first time in a while she was feeling happy again making breakfast. Not any ordinary breakfast but Ranma's breakfast she missed those words "Ranma's Breakfast." she thought and smiled again while adding a pinch of spice to the boiling miso soup. After tasting the soup and found it to be up to her standards "Aunty Nodoka breakfast shall be ready in a five minutes would you mind calling Ranma from the garden to wash up and come in." Kasumi politely asked her. "Kasumi dear just call me 'Mother'." she smilingly said and walked out of the kitchen. "Ranma.breakfast is ready.time you got cleaned up and come in okay." she ordered. "Mom.did you make breakfast?" Ranma asked. "Kasumi made it." she answered with a smile. "Excuse me mom." Ranma straight after hearing that Kasumi had made breakfast sprinted off from the garden and leaped up to the second floor and then into his room leaving behind a rather stunned looking Nodoka "Never seen the boy get excited over my breakfast." she smiled. A rather half dried looking Ranma quickly rushed down the stairs and burst into the dining room to surprise of his mother who was in the middle of enjoying a cup of morning tea. Ranma anxiously sat down looking at the kitchen door anticipating Kasumi's entrance he didn't have to wait long. "Sorry to keep you waiting.Oh my.Ranma! Your hair is still wet." exclaimed Kasumi. Ranma rather sheepishly said "I didn't want to miss your breakfast that all.Kasumi.if you want I'll go back up and dry my hair off." "No need Ranma just wait for me.I'll get some tissue from the kitchen." trailed Kasumi as she stepped back into the kitchen. She came out with a few pieces of kitchen tissue in her hand and went over to Ranma's seat and proceeded to pat dry his hair.  
  
"Ranma.next time I won't serve you breakfast if you come down soaking wet again.you hear." Ranma nodded his head furiously and blushed at the light touches that Kasumi were giving him. As Kasumi sat down and poured Ranma a cup of tea he noticed that she was wearing something familiar. "Kasumi.isit that the apron I got you for Christmas...?" he asked. "Yes Ranma you said you wanted to see me wearing it so I wore it especially for you this morning." Kasumi replied with a faint smile. Ranma blushed even redder when he heard Kasumi reply. "You look great in it.Kasumi." Ranma replied honestly. "Okay you two this is breakfast leave the sweet talk till later after breakfast..." coughed the eldest Saotome member at the table. The two blushed and proceeded to partake in their breakfast. Ranma looked at the breakfast in front of him and thought to himself "I really missed this.I really missed this so much." He slowly lifted up his chopsticks to his mouth and the rush of tastes from Kasumi's cooking rushed back to him reminding him why she was to him the greatest cook. "Kasumi you're cooking is always the best!" he shouted. "Ahem.so Ranma are you saying that my cooking isn't good." interrupted Nodoka. "Mom.no I didn't mean it that way.what I meant.was a.." stuttered Ranma. "Mother I think Ranma's just trying to say that he misses my cooking.I'm sure my cooking can't compare to yours.is that right Ranma?" Kasumi politely intervened between the mother and son.  
  
Ranma furious head shaking directed at her and Kasumi's swift defensive response made her laugh. "You two are incorrigible.the both of you remind me so much of my youth." she added. The three figures just laughed and continued on with their morning breakfast. Ranma was voraciously swallowing his food when a slight hit on top of his head made him stop. "Ranma.you should slow down.try eating one mouthful at a time? It's not as if Uncle Genma is here to steal your food...?" Kasumi reminded him. Ranma realized that Kasumi was right so he soon visibly slowed down his eating pace and was happily smiling to Kasumi who replied with her own smile. "I wonder how long it will take my son to ask Kasumi to be his wife." Nodoka silently grinned. "Kasumi dear how long do you wish to stay with us?" she asked. "Mom.! Kasumi just got here.if you don't like her staying here.." Ranma's rather loud protest was muted by Kasumi's touch on his shoulder. "Ranma let your mother continue." she said. "Ranma.I'm just asking Kasumi that because I noticed that she brought very little clothes along with her.I have nothing against her staying here she is in fact welcomed to stay here as long as she likes." Nodoka continued.  
  
"Sorry.Mom.I didn't mean to sound rude." Ranma embarrassingly apologized. "If its okay with you I would like to at least stay for another week before I make my final decision.is that fine by you 'mom'?" Kasumi asked. Nodoka's nod of her head meant her approval to Kasumi's plan. Kasumi then turned to Ranma and asked "Ranma could you later show me where I can buy some clothes later?" "Sure Kasumi I'll be glad to show you around later." he smiled. "Here Kasumi.let me help you with those dishes.." Ranma volunteered. "It's been a while since the two of us were in a kitchen together eh Ranma?" asked Kasumi. "Yeah Kasumi.I even sort of miss doing dishes with you." he replied. "My.my since when did the Ranma I know ever miss doing household chores." Kasumi play actingly gasped. "Well the old Ranma didn't but the new Ranma doesn't mind doing the dishes, hanging the clothes or going groceries shopping as long as there with a certain cute girl..." he grinned puffing out his chest. "Which cute girl is that you talking about...?" Kasumi coyly asked. Their joking and teasing went on past drying the dishes and went on pass putting them back into their cupboards too. To them it was finding pure enjoyment in doing something menial for what meant the most to them was they were together.  
  
Later that afternoon, Ranma and Kasumi slowly walked headed towards the small town that was about ten minutes away. The town was quaint and quiet and everyone smiled at the walking couple as they walked pass. The markets and shops there reminded Kasumi of those found in Nerima. "Mmmm.Kasumi.are you okay?" Ranma asked. He saw that Kasumi had that blank stare while she was walking and he started to get visibly worried. "I'm okay Ranma.I just thought how much this place reminded me of Nerima." she sighed.  
  
The two of them walked hand in hand around the town streets passing in and out of shops looking at what they had to offer. In the end Kasumi managed to buy four new pairs of dresses for herself and persuaded Ranma to buy a new shirt for himself too. They stopped by a little café to get some rest and refreshments. "Kasumi how do you like this place so far?" Ranma asked. "Well.it's quiet and really peaceful here.I wouldn't mind living here Ranma." she replied. "Yeah.I know at least the people here don't run away from me like they did in Nerima." he sighed. "Ranma.you don't intend to go back to Nerima again do you?" Kasumi asked with a cheerless face. "After what I did.I don't think I would be too welcomed back there again.besides I like it here.I really would hope that you would stay here with me if you don't mind." Ranma replied. Kasumi was torn between two feelings. On one hand she was happy that Ranma was inviting her to stay with him and sad at the other at the fact she may have to leave her family for good to live her life with him.  
  
"Your thinking about Akane and the rest of them back at Nerima aren't you.? Kasumi I wouldn't like to take you away from them if you don't want to.I understand okay." It took a lot effort for Ranma to say this out as he didn't want Kasumi to leave his side for anything but he knew how important her family meant to her. "Yes Ranma.I'm a little worried about them and wondering how are they doing?" Kasumi was feeling rather alone at that particular moment but the sudden warm feeling of someone holding her comforted her. Ranma held Kasumi hands gently in his and gave it a gentle rub "If you want to go back.I'll go back with you then." "Ranma.but how about the rest.if you went back you might be forced to fight Mousse, Ryoga and Kuno again.Akane might even want to confront you for what you did." Kasumi concerningly reminded him. "If it makes you happy to go back then I'll go back with you to protect you and to see if what I did had any positive effects on the rest of them." Kasumi looked deeply into Ranma's eyes and gently kissed him on his cheek.  
  
It was almost dusk when Ranma and Kasumi decided to return back. Nodoka had greeted them in and told them that dinner was about ready and asked them to take their baths. Ranma was getting dressed in his room when he heard a knock behind it "Enter" he said. Ranma's mother walked in and sat down on his bed "Ranma I want to ask you a question." Ranma sat down and looked at his mother to listen to what she had to say.  
  
"Ranma.after what you've been thru with your previous fiancées I don't know if I should be asking you these but I see it in you and her.do you love Kasumi?"  
  
"Yes I do.I love her a lot but sometimes I'm scared too love her."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"She can't protect herself.I can't be there all the time beside her.I don't know what Shampoo or Kodachi might do to her if they found out about us...Ukyou I'm sure won't do anything to her but I don't want to be wrong about that fact"  
  
"Son.if you think Kasumi would become your weakness why don't you make your weakness into your strength.and also I want you to hold on to this" The Saotome mother took out a small ring and handed it to Ranma. "This was my mother's wedding ring.I want you to keep it.you'd know what to do with it when the times comes."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
Ranma went close and hugged his mother for the first time.  
  
Ranma's mind was far from dinner and it showed he had hardly touched his food. He was thinking of what his mother had said to him thoroughly and very deeply. After dinner Ranma walked into the kitchen to see Kasumi busily cleaning up. "Anything the matter Ranma you hardly touched your dinner and that isn't like you." Kasumi asked him worryingly. "Kasumi.would you mind taking a walk with me to the garden.?" he asked. "Sure Ranma.I'm almost done here." With that Kasumi took off her normal apron and gestured to Ranma that she was ready. Ranma took Kasumi into the garden and stopped beside the small koi pond.they sat down by the small bench beside it.  
  
"Kasumi.I've decided to go back to China and back to Jusenkyo to find the cure to my curse.and I would like it if you could come with me if you don't mind that is. I was hoping that I could train you in the Arts so that you would be able to protect yourself when the need arises.I've seen your stance you still remember the basics all you just need is just to get your rhythm back. We'll try to look for the cure till the end of spring. If by then we can't find the cure yet we'll head back to Nerima.back to the Tendo dojo and I'll face what comes after that.." Ranma explained while watching the moonlight reflecting off the pond.  
  
"Ranma I'll be glad to go to China with you and help you find the cure for your curse.and about training me well I guess that's okay if you don't mind having someone like me for a student. And also Ranma.when you go back to Nerima you won't be facing things alone.I'll be by your side now and forever no matter what." as Kasumi gently took Ranma's hand and place it in hers.  
  
"Together we'll face it.together.Kasumi you and me.regardless of what ever that may come.." Ranma whispered. Ranma knew that he had to do it his mother was right about them and this was his chance. Ranma stood up and went in front of Kasumi smiling at her he went down on one knee and looked up to face her. "Kasumi.I know I didn't show much potential when I was Akane's fiancé but I would like to show you what I can really do if you allow me to that is.what I am trying to say is.Tendo Kasumi. I Saotome Ranma with this ring and with all my heart do solemnly ask if you would be my fiancée."  
  
Kasumi stunned momentary but she looked at Ranma smilingly and nodded.she was trying hard to fight the tears from coming out of her eyes. She slowly lowered her hand down to let Ranma gently slip the ring he held out onto her ring finger. As Ranma slowly ran his hand against her cheeks he brought his lips level to hers and gave Kasumi a light kiss on her lips. So there the two of them sat.Kasumi resting on Ranma's shoulder his hand in hers. The two of them just sat there quietly looking at the night sky enjoying the peace of each others company as much as they can. "Kasumi.I want to make a promise to you." whispered Ranma while he gently stoked back some Kasumi's hair behind her ears. "What is it Ranma?" she asked. "I promise you from this moment on I won't ever make you cry for me again." Ranma stared solemnly at her as he gave Kasumi a tender kiss on her forehead. "And also Kasumi did I ever tell you that you have the most wonderful and cutest smile .I'd prefer to make you smile more then cry." Ranma softly whispered by Kasumi's cheeks. Kasumi just snuggled closer to Ranma and held him close "It's getting late Ranma.let's get back into the house and get some rest.we'll discuss about our trip tomorrow ok." And with those final words the two of them got up and proceeded to walk back into the house.the night sky above them witnessing the last remaining lights in their rooms go out.  
  
The End  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
Please wait for Part II of Togetherness.if you found this chapter good  
enough to merit another one. 


	2. Togetherness Part II

Disclaimer: Ranma and Kasumi and the rest of the Ranma Characters are owned by their respective owners entirely... I don't own anything except this story...  
  
A/N: I know I've kept this fic hanging for way to long what is it months now? But anyway I hope this continuation is worthy for being called a Part II and also bear in mind this is a beta version. If there are feedbacks and comments about my writing please let them be positive ones my fragile soul is easily shattered hehehe I will re-edit it accordingly...  
  
Now to the fic...  
  
Togetherness Part II  
  
By  
  
Himura Alucard  
  
A lone figure sat up beside her window head leaned in on the wall gazing down at the empty dark streets from the small crack of her curtains. Her slightly swollen eyes firmly focused on the pebbled path that began from the far corner of the street and continues down to the next passing by her little restaurant. With each passing unnoticeable minute she was wishing that she could once more just see him walking up to her door. The face he'd make filled with hunger and mixed in with confusion. It had been almost a week since she had last seen him and deep inside she finally knew now that she was missing him till it hurt.  
  
The young girl hadn't stepped out of her bed to do anything meaningful since she had returned home from that fateful winter's night. She just couldn't see the point of doing anything anymore it was that plain and simple. The restaurant stove hadn't been lit for days and its surroundings dark and dead silent. Her regular customers had been a little worried but seeing the sign stating that Ucchan's would be closed till further notice still hung outside they let her be.  
  
All she had the will to do all day long was to sit up on her bed with her blanket up to her knees and keep staring outside at the pathway be it day or night. Even if she slept it would be a restive sleep as she would do so by the window. When she had woken up she would continue on with her emptied eye gazing.  
  
Ukyo had once a few days ago in her semi sleep state and maybe due to her own over anticipating and half memory dream state thought she saw Ranma walking down the street. Hurryingly she rushed downstairs and tried to fire up her stove preparing to cook for him again her family and her own specialty...Okonomiyaki.  
  
The fire didn't start cause she had switched the main gas supply off but she had forgotten about it was cursing but tried in vain to light it in readiness to cook for Ranma. Sadly no matter how long she stood there the door didn't opened, Ranma wasn't there smiling at her by the door but all that greeted her was the dead silence.  
  
Ukyohad crumbled to the floor that night and cried her heart out once more. She hadn't stop crying since she had returned from the party that went so wrong that day. And from that day she would constantly utter incoherently to herself "If only I had treated Ranma nicer...treated him like a real friend...not something to own and fight over."  
  
But even those dreams have left her now and bringing herself back from her tortured memories she lamented, "I've fought over him so many times already with Akane, Shampoo and Kodachi but I never did for once considered how he felt did I? What I thought was bringing us closer to each other was actually pushing him further apart from me. If I only knew that now I would have stopped a long ago and...and tried to become closer to him...and maybe understand him more." The tears that had stopped a while ago once flowed again down Ukyo's cheeks and slowly dripped onto her hands.  
  
Ukyo had lost a lot things in her short life and was happily living by herself before but this time it was so much different to her. She had lost the one part of her past that she had ever cherished deeply inside her heart. She had always cherished her childhood friendship with Ranma but because of her tomboyish façade prohibited her to ever openly admit it she hid that fact so well down inside herself. Ukyo was constantly replaying back in her mind over and over again their childhood and more recent memories that she had of Ranma and her in more or less happier times.  
  
"I should have predicted that Ranma would blow up like he did that day...we've all been treating him like as if he didn't matter but the truth was he was the center of it all...or well the center in my life at least...at least he didn't hit me like Shampoo or Kodachi." she whispered as her head slowly fell down to her hands by the window sill. "Why didn't I appreciate him more when he was near me? Now that he's so far away from me then I realize he meant so much to me...what's the use of it now eh...?" Pretty soon Ukyo's eyes slowly began closing and she drifted off to sleep once again by the window.  
  
Ukyo then dreamt of seeing Ranma again but this time he wasn't alone in her dream. He was actually happily walking down a road pretty unlike those in Nerima and in her dream Ranma was happily walking hand in hand with someone else. Ukyo found herself chasing the pair from behind shouting Ranma's name but he just wouldn't turn back to her. He was too engrossed in his conversation with the figure walking close beside him, smiling and giggling all the while. This scene worried Ukyo, she felt tense and confused...she couldn't believe anyone could be the center of Ranma's attention much less another girl.  
  
The long haired figure slightly tilted her head and slowly rested it on Ranma's shoulder and in turn initiated Ranma to tilt his head to gently brush against hers. The scene was as sweet as if it was copied from some western romance movie but it sickened Ukyo to her stomach, she couldn't bear any girl to be that close not the least physically close to Ranma.  
  
Quickly more on instinct then reflex Ukyo's arm went behind her back to reach for her battle spatula but it wasn't there. Frustrated she ran after the two and finally catching up with the pair with her hands out stretched and about to catch a glimpse of the mystery girl when the two of them disappeared into nothingness. Ukyo's eyes still closed were painfully teared moist and tiredly awaking from her nightmare she moaned, "Even in my dreams I've lost Ranma..."  
  
- -   
  
Kasumi was up early that morning and was happily making breakfast for the whole Saotome family. She couldn't help grinning to herself when she caught sight of the ring which Ranma had down on one knee last night presented to her.  
  
"Saotome Kasumi...that sounds nice..." Kasumi smiled a bite wider as she absently lifted up her hand and openly admired the ring. During her admiration of the golden colored band she did not notice that a pair of arms had enveloped her waist and a head had rested itself over on her shoulder.  
  
"What could make you smile so sweetly in the morning eh??" whispered a voice beside her left ear. Kasumi knew that it was Ranma but chose not to answer him instead she gave him a playful giggle. "Come on...Kasumi tell me please..." begged Ranma his tone imitating Kasumi's playfulness. Kasumi didn't cave in and remained silent as ever and this made Ranma even more curious.  
  
"Kasumi if you not going to answer me...I'll start tickling you..." grinned Ranma. Kasumi didn't even get a chance to answer him as Ranma's fingers began to playfully tickle Kasumi's sides and in between her fits of laughter Kasumi managed to utter "Hehe...I'm...smiling because I have a wonderful...fiancé and also...ha-ha...I was wondering how...many kids would you like to have..."  
  
Ranma quickly released his hold on Kasumi and stepped back a little more out of shock for he was blushing mad being actually embarrassed about Kasumi's answer. "Well....err....eh....how many kids...you want???" stuttered Ranma as he was in his usual 'looking in all directions for answers' mode.  
  
"As long as the two of you do give me grandchildren, how many doesn't really matter..." interjected a voice behind them. Nodoka had overheard and watched the playful young couple for a few moments before answering Kasumi on behalf of her stunned son.  
  
But inside she was really praying that her Ranma would give her some grandchildren to play around and look after real soon. "Maybe the China trip would be productive..." she laughed silently.  
  
The whole China trip was all planned out and ready by that late afternoon and much to Kasumi's hidden relief she found out that she wouldn't have to swim to China. This was of course made possible with a little help from Ranma's mother. With her financial aid the trip was made a lot easier for the both of them in stark contrast to the first time Ranma undertook the trip years ago. Ranma and Kasumi would be taking the first commercial flight out to Shanghai in tomorrow and would stay there overnight before making the rest of the trip inwards to the mountains regions and hopefully Jusenkyo.  
  
"Ranma...make sure you treat Kasumi properly...unlike you she isn't accustomed to taking martial art training trips so you have to go easy on her understand?" warned Nodoka to her son.  
  
"Yes, Mother I am aware of that" replied Ranma as he nodded his head. He knew all too well that he couldn't go around this trip as he would like with his father. Yes he would be training Kasumi but he would have to do it at a more subtle pace rather then push Kasumi like his father would him in the past.  
  
- -  
  
Above the Cat-café with her room curtains drawn to cover the suns painful rays, Shampoo looked at her own reflection by the dim light of her side lamp and immediately noticed that something was missing. Lost from her face that ever present smile she always had etched on her face since she had met him. But nowadays Shampoo just didn't have anything or a particular Ranma to show her sweet smile to anymore.  
  
The mass of her blue bags lay limp and hung rather un-kept over her shoulders and not in their more familiar twin buns. She was melancholy flipping through a little album of pictures she kept of Ranma and her and in each picture she now saw something wrong in each one of them. She happened to be staring at a particular picture which portrayed her happily glomping Ranma and she saw something that she never realized was there.  
  
The same expression was evident in each of the previous pictures before this one. Difference was Shampoo was always the one who always had on the million dollar smile while Ranma was always the one who wore the look of a less then appreciative person at the end of each glomp. Each picture she had in that album was taken either by force or in secret showed her the same flaw...Ranma wasn't smiling in any of them. Shampoo had come to that realization but it was already too late for her to do anything to change the past. As a steady stream of tears gently dripped down her cheeks and pooling up on the surface of the plastic cover of a picture of her and Ranma.  
  
"Why Airen keep run away from Shampoo those times when Shampoo want give Airen glomp never Shampoo know...but all Shampoo know is Ranma gone now and Shampoo might never see him again. I forgive Airen for hitting Shampoo also..." she thought to herself. All the while underneath her room, her grandmother Cologne was trying her best to keep the family business running all by herself.  
  
Shampoo had last night ventured out to her particular place and had had only returned back before dawn. That was the reason for the dark rings under her eyes and more worrying for her grandmother was that Shampoo ate very little or anything at all. Shampoo had been visiting a little shrine near the edge of town where she would moan her lost in peace.  
  
That shrine was the very same shrine where she was once was held captive by the Cat Sprit and Ranma despite being surrounded by cats had charged in to rescue her. All those cold nights Shampoo would be all alone by herself in the shrine with only with her memories to keep her company. "Shampoo here almost became Airen's wife...maybe if I wife of Airen things go good and not bad like now...Maybe Shampoo too strong chase Airen until Airen ran away??" were the sorts of thoughts that Shampoo had been dwelling on each night while she visited the shrine.  
  
- -  
  
At the same time inside her room above the Tendo house there lying in her bed balled up under the blanket and hugging her pillow was a sad and very beleaguered lost girl. She had locked herself up in her room for almost four days now without even venturing out or at least not in front of anyone. She had refused all food and water she had been offered and haven't even the heart to even stir out of bed unnecessarily. She was broken beyond belief, the heart of stone that she had so proudly portrayed was now gone. It had long shattered into a million pieces when she saw Ranma running away from her that day.  
  
Akane had so wanted to go after him but her heart being so used to hide her true feelings kept on telling her that the baka would come back later. This time though he didn't come back and she was cursing herself for not chasing after him that night. Oblivious to her was the fact of her oldest sister's sudden disappearance nor did she want to see her even if Kasumi was still at home. Akane remembered the last thing she saw was the scene of that soft farewell kiss that Ranma had given to her oldest sister that night. Up till this day it still haunts her dreams and her thoughts ever so endless in its repetition.  
  
"All the things inside my own house reminds me of him...those stairs where we used to always fight, the dining room were we fought , the kitchen were we fought, the bathroom were we fought. "In all of them I can see Ranma's shadow cast upon them...!" she screamed silently in her weary sub- consciousness. Akane soon drifted off to sleep or had rather fainted from being weak from the effects of her neglected hunger.  
  
- -  
  
Ranma and Kasumi having already packed for their trip were happily spending some quality time with each other under the bronze sky of late evening. They were sort of having a picnic outside by the Saotome home garden but difference was there wasn't any food. Instead all they had was a large blanket neatly spread out under them and nothing else.   
  
Ranma's head was nicely resting on Kasumi's lap, his eyes closed but through them he was mentally looking up to her, totally immersed with Kasumi's warm presence underneath of him.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Kasumi while gently playing with Ranma's pigtail.  
  
"Mmm...just thinking of how happy I am for once. I think I've never felt like this before...in my whole life" he softly replied her, his eyes still closed.  
  
Kasumi was thinking about what Ranma had just said and oddly enough looking back at it he was right in a sense. There wasn't a time in his life where Ranma could say that he was happy. Her hands then left playing with his pigtail and trailed up to the sides of his cheeks and began to slowly brush against them.  
  
"I'm beginning to enjoy this happy feeling more and more..." chuckled the boy as he brought up his own hand and gently guided her brushing hand to his lips and kissed it. A very faint but very beautiful smile crept up to Kasumi's lips and the two even though having said nothing more after that were very feeling happy while the sun steadily sank behind them.  
  
- -  
  
The semi cloud covered moon shone on the Tendo home's garden and cast two shadows sitting up rather weakly and slightly rocking from side to side. The two shadows belonged to the rather forlorn figures of a Tendo Soun and a Saotome Genma. To them what had been their 'perfect plan' to bring their household together had actually resulted in tearing it apart. Getting drunk was their only escape route as cowardly as it was to their honor they accepted it. "Where did we go wrong?" the two whispered into the night.  
  
"Were did we go wrong!" they shouted mutedly as their fists pounded the soft earth beneath them. Tears began to stream down their faces, not for the first time in the many days past since that Christmas. Their master having already disowned them as his students, their master plan for their children's union failed and now they are nothing more then common drunks. And as usual their bodies soon gave way and each man dropped to their separate side into a drunken sleep.  
  
- -  
  
"You two take care now..." smiled Nodoka as she waved goodbye to the young happy couple as they checked into the terminal. Ranma and Kasumi hand in hand slowly strolled to their passenger disembarking area and sat down. The two of them stared curiously outside the windows at the huge jumbo jet that was going to take to China.  
  
"I feel kinda funny going to China using a plane..." smiled Ranma, looking beside at Kasumi. As he did so Ranma couldn't help noticing in Kasumi's eyes that they looked a little afraid. "Is anything wrong? You look kind of worried...?"  
  
"This is my first time stepping out of Japan...Ranma so you must take good care of me." Kasumi lightly smiled up to him as she clung onto Ranma's arm. Ranma stared at Kasumi, his fiancée of just a few days but to him it seemed like they had been together for years.  
  
"I wouldn't even let a mosquito bite you while you're in China...Kasumi" Ranma grinned while he gently kissed her forehead. Kasumi giggled and just lovingly hugged her fianc's arm while they waited to board the plane.  
  
"We must tell the 'Boss' about this..." said a voice as a mechanical 'snap' of a picture was taken of the unknowing pair.  
  
- -  
  
An image slowly appeared in front of the computer screen as it came into focus, it showed two young people hugging and their faces smiling. "I'll see how long can they keep smiling" cursed a voice. That voice belonged to a Tendo Nabiki who was now a very different Nabiki, she was far more colder now then before but more importantly she was vengeful.  
  
Vengeance is a very powerful emotion but greed is even more. Since Ranma left Nabiki's main source of income left along with him. There were no more fights to bet on, no more blackmail treats and most importantly no more saucy pictures of the female Ranma form to sell to a certain wealthy samurai boy anymore.  
  
Maintaining the Dojo was already hard for Nabiki even when Ranma was around and with his departure it was bound to get even rougher. There was Akane to look after, what remains of her father and Ranma's father. Akane's maintenance was easy she just needed water and a small bowl of rice. But Soun and Genma were a different proposition to Nabiki's already strained finances. Their drinking habit was draining Nabiki's finances faster then she could replenish it.  
  
"That's it!" I have had it up to here already with you two worthless slobs!" Nabiki shouted at the two whining figures who were again asking her for money to buy sake. That was 2 days ago...now the dojo was void of any noise or movement. The dojo training hall was now an illegal gambling den and the house was transformed in to a sort of make shift headquarters for Nabiki's unseen business.  
  
She had two days ago sent her father to an asylum for the mentally unfit admitted under the pretext that he had lost his mind when he starting taking drugs. The hospital was unknown to the fact that Nabiki had herself given her father an overdose of antidepressants earlier that made her story more believable.  
  
As for Genma, Nabiki had him while drunk in his panda form sold to a private exotic animal collector for quite a hefty sum of money. And thus with the capital that she now gathered she started up her 'business'. So once again Nabiki was reveling in the scent of fresh money which suited her fine but the only stench that was still lingered around her was the stench of a particular boy named Ranma. And Nabiki being as calculating as she was had a plan in mind that was thought up just specially for him and her older sister.  
  
- -  
  
The plane's landing down on the runway of Shanghai International Airport was a little rough but it didn't seem to bother either Ranma or Kasumi as they were both fast asleep in each other's arms. They were only awoken by the plane coming to a sudden complete jerking stop at their gate. After going through the airport disembarking and immigration procedures and finally they took their first step into their long journey.  
  
The air seemed colder then Ranma remembered it around this time of month and looking at what Kasumi had been wearing he took out a woolen jacket from his knapsack and covered Kasumi's lightly covered shoulders. "It's a little cold this evening." he said smiling down at Kasumi as she took the warm coat closer. "Would you like to walk to our hotel or would you prefer me to catch a taxi for us?"  
  
"A walk would be nice...there are so many interesting things to see here, I really don't know where to start..." answered Kasumi, who was looking all around her and stood in awe at her new surroundings. She was taking in the smells, sights and sounds that were so different from the small town of Nerima she was so used to.  
  
Kasumi took in as much as she could from the walk she and Ranma took to the hotel. The hotel stay even though brief was a welcomed break for Kasumi as well as Ranma. It was convenient since that after they made their engagement known to Ranma's mother they were a little shy to show their affections towards each other in front of her. They weren't thinking of doing anything serious but just to have the chance to talk and be in close touching distance was enough for the two of them.  
  
"I think we're here...it's the hotel that mother reserved for us" said Ranma as he stared above looking up at the rather large and grand looking hotel. "Are you sure???" said Kasumi with a hint of anxiety as she looked around the hotel lobby as they walked in.  
  
"How may I help you?" inquired the concierge at the lobby's front desk with a smile. "Errrmmm...I'm Saotome Ranma and I think I have a reservation?" Ranma replied him timidly.  
  
"Ah yes Mr. and Mrs. Saotome we were expecting you to check at a later time as currently the room you're were supposed to stay in is still being house kept at the moment. So if Mr. and Mrs. Saotome don't mind waiting for it to be readied we would like to invite you to have dinner at our restaurant 'The Red Dragon' complimentary of the hotel." replied the concierge as he led the two to the restaurant.  
  
"I'll ask someone to help you carry up your luggage to your room in the meantime. I hope that by the time the two of you have enjoyed your dinner your room would be ready for you." added the concierge smiling to the pair. "What a nice man...don't you think Ranma?" Kasumi noted as she saw the middle aged man walking away from the two of them and was now talking to the head waiter of the restaurant.  
  
- -  
  
In the bleak hallways of the Tendo home a black and white printed picture was pushed below the small gap between Akane's door. That picture was of course the same picture that was taken at the airport a few hours ago. "Let's see if that would wake you up my little dear sister..." snickered Nabiki as she slowly walked away. Nabiki never did forgive Ranma for leaving her high and dry financially but her hatred for him had grown from the wallet to the face incident that seemed so long ago now.  
  
Nabiki had now under her payroll a rather large enough number of people that would run her 'business' for her but currently most of them were already sent out to find out the exact whereabouts of Ranma. When they found him in the company of her eldest sister and had informed her it came as a shock to her at first but she later seemed to understand that it made sense after all. Even before Nabiki had finished walking down the flight of stairs a piercing loud sharp scream rang out from above. This almost inhuman cry would make people shiver but it only made Nabiki crack a smile as the edges of her lips curled up.  
  
- -  
  
"The meal was really nice wasn't it Ranma?" asked Kasumi who was looking at Ranma who by now had a rather large grin plastered on his face. "Yes...it was Kasumi it's been ages since I had authentic Chinese food hehe..." Ranma replied while rubbing his now full stomach. Just as they had finished talking the head waiter suddenly appeared by their table "Sir and Madam your room is now ready and a bellboy is waiting to take you up to your room. I hope that the food was enjoyable please came again."  
  
As the bellboy opened up their room door and lead the two of them in Kasumi and Ranma just stood by the door surprised at what their room look liked. It was a large suite, very fancy and classy, a little too classy for their liking actually.  
  
"Mmmmm are you sure we're supposed to stay here in this room?" Ranma asked the bellboy looking rather puzzled. "Yes sir, this is your room as per requested by a Saotome Nodoka." Upon hearing his mother's name Ranma had a rough idea of what his mother had in mind and since they were very tired they took the room and Ranma tipped the bellboy before he left them alone.  
  
"It's rather large only for the two of us...don't you think so Kasumi?" Ranma noted as he walked into the bedroom where he saw a rather silent looking Kasumi who was standing by the bed staring down at it. Their hotel bed was a four poster bed with silken sheets... "Kasumi anything the matter?" he asked slightly shaking her shoulders. Kasumi was blushing and really didn't want to answer that question but she just managed to blush even deeper.  
  
"Ranma...there's only one bed for the two of us..." Ranma stood beside her silently as Kasumi's answer sent him into a mix state of thoughts. It wasn't like this was going to be the first time they had shared sleeping accommodations but this was rather more straight forward as it was a bed meant for two. "Kasumi if you prefer I could sleep on the couch outside that couch looks more comfortable then the sleeping bag I used to share with pops" Ranma grinned as he smiled to Kasumi. Ranma was about to grab a pillow off the bed when Kasumi gentle pulled on his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma, you're my fiancée and I shouldn't kick my own fiancée out of a bed. We are going to share a bed sooner or later right?" Kasumi said this with a little awkward shyness which Ranma found really cute at that time. Ranma didn't say anything at all to her but what he did was with pillow in hand he gave Kasumi a light kiss on her lips and simply lay down on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"I'll be near if you need me okay. Good night Kasumi sweet dreams" and with that Ranma closed his eyes and went to sleep. Kasumi went over to switch off the room's lights and left her sleeping fiancé to take her bath. When she had returned to the room she saw that Ranma hadn't move once during all that time. She hovered over his sleeping figure "No wonder it's so hard to wake him up sometimes he sleeps like the dead hehe..." Kasumi thought as she slid onto the bed and just stared at his sleeping figure before her own eyes closed.  
  
- -  
  
In the half darkness of her room Akane could make out the figures portrayed in the picture as those of her older sister and her once former fiancé. The picture said a lot to Akane but the word that stood out the most in her mind was betrayal. The betrayal of her feelings and trust by the ones she loved most was hard for Akane to bear. Nabiki's plan of snapping Akane from her endless self pity had worked. Akane was now possessed with such anger and hatred unseen before by anyone who knew her.  
  
She stood up and walked straight out of the room for the first time in days. Hopefully to face the sister whom she once loved and the boy that she thought she would have a future with. Akane's steps were slow and placid but each step was filled with such weight that you could sense her walking below from the first floor. And who was the first person to welcome her back from her 'sleep' none other then Nabiki.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of the living my dear little sister..." laughed Nabiki as she went to Akane's side. "Cut the small talk Nabiki I want to know where they are..." Akane's cold and stiff voice shocked even Nabiki but she loved it. "Relax my dear sister...they aren't far but you are not in any shape to face them. First you must to rest well and regain your strength then, only then my sister you shall have your revenge." as Nabiki's voice trailed off into a sharp laughter and she led Akane to the kitchen. "Ranma I swear on my own grave I shall make you pay for breaking my heart!" Akane whispered under her breathe all the while she walked. Her promise of revenge evaporated off into the still night air as the two sisters became united in their cause to hunt down and to deal with a certain Saotome Ranma.  
  
- -  
  
Kasumi's eyes gently opened and after catching a glimpse at the time on the clock by the side of the bed it showed 5.00am. Her normal time to start her day normally Kasumi could never shake off that habit of waking up so early of the morning. She glanced down where Ranma had slept and found that the spot was rather empty. Kasumi gently slid off the bed and walked out of the room looking around for Ranma.  
  
She couldn't find him anywhere and was starting to get worried as the only place left she didn't look was in the bathroom. "Is anyone there?" she gently knocked as she slid the door open just a little. Hearing no response she carefully walked in, Kasumi was rather taken by the bathroom's beauty. Its walls were covered in sky-blue tiles and all the fittings were plated with silver which shone back the fluoresce lighting. In the middle was a large tub which could easily fit in four to five people. "That's a nice tub I wonder how it feels like..." thought Kasumi as she gently twirled the already filled tub water's with her fingers. "Maybe Ranma filled it for me...?" she thought again looking around the bathroom.  
  
Kasumi's fingers were still trailing the warm waters edge when her fingers brushed along something. It felt smooth and soft...after clearing the soap suds and upon a closer look Kasumi noticed that it looked like an arm. The sight of it made Kasumi step back a little from shock and in doing so almost fell into the tub herself. Clearing more of the soap bubbles she suddenly paused and turned a bright rosy red. Kasumi quickly got up and quietly left the room. She had actually walked into Ranma taking an early soak in the luxurious tub and had fallen back asleep in it.  
  
Kasumi's heart was pounding after seeing Ranma almost naked bare a few soap bubbles here and their. The sight made her breath heavy and her head light "Kasumi...calm yourself it's not as if you haven't seen Ranma shirtless...and..." she thought to herself. Her cheeks were red from replaying the image of Ranma's naked torso and his bare upper body.  
  
She suddenly felt flush as if the room's temperature suddenly became a little too high for her liking. She was already trying to get her balance back but failed as she was now leaning on the bathroom door for support. "Calm down...calm down..." she kept telling herself. But as soon as Kasumi thought she had regained her composure she felt the door opening behind her and in a flash her whole body was sent falling down.  
  
With her eyes closed she felt again the familiar warm touch around her and the same floating sensation she felt before. Kasumi was beginning to like this sensation more and more as it made her feel so serene. Fluttering her eyes open Kasumi found herself once again in the arms of Ranma who was now looking down at her with eyes so filled with concerned. Ranma had caught Kasumi half way from falling to the tiled floor while he had unknowing to him opened the door that Kasumi was leaning on. So with Kasumi gently cradled in his arms and looking up "Why were you leaning on the door?" he asked. Kasumi didn't answer him she was too lost looking up at the dripping wet face of Ranma looking down on her.  
  
Ranma had that effect on her and so did every other girl he had ever come upon. Just with his deep gaze Ranma could send any girl into a silent trance. 't find you so I looked around for you..." Kasumi's half stammered reply made Ranma giggle inwardly. Helping her up Ranma gently lead Kasumi back into the bedroom and sat her down by the bed. "I'd get changed first" Ranma then left the room with a change of clothes in hand back into the bathroom. Kasumi fell to the side of the bed and giggled to herself while closing her eyes.  
  
"Kasumi...Kasumi you're old enough to be his sister yet your acting as silly as a sixteen year old girl who just got her first kiss." Oblivious to Kasumi Ranma had walked back into room and was now standing by the side of the bed. He found Kasumi at that particular moment to be too cute to interrupt.  
  
There on the bed with her eyes closed and half smiling and giggling to herself Ranma found Kasumi acting so out of character. She was acting like a small child but to him it was cute but also so charming. He placed his hands on hers "Kasumi are you okay?" he whispered.  
  
Kasumi's eyes shot opened she sat up and blushed "Yes...Ranma I'm fine..." she replied him. "That's good...it's still too early to do anything, so I guess we have time to ourselves before getting breakfast." Kasumi nodded and patted the spot next to her to notion Ranma to sit next to her. He obliged and just as his body rested on the soft bed he felt a weight pressing him down downwards on the mattress. Kasumi had moved herself closer to her fiancée and was currently resting her head and shoulders down on him effectively pinning him down to the bed.  
  
With her head turned to face him she smiled, that smile she was showing Ranma was almost one of divine mischief. "What do you want to talk about dear?" she playfully cooed to Ranma. Ranma's mind was drawing a blank he'd never seen Kasumi act so openly playful before.  
  
On one hand it scared him somewhat on the other though it made him a little excited. "Eh...well...you know...stuff...like what to expect from this trip...your training...all that stuff...I think..." A warm finger interrupted him in mid- sentence "Ranma...can we just stay like this for a while...I miss having you near me..." was all Kasumi asked of Ranma, her soft voice barely audible but just loud enough for Ranma to hear. Her request made Ranma smile and he reflexively brought his arms over Kasumi's body and engulfed her in a hug that he didn't want to ever let go.  
  
Reluctantly going down for some breakfast and then later they started to walk around the busy Shanghai streets looking for supplies and other necessities. At the moment the most important thing was to get Kasumi some proper camping/hiking clothes. Since she never had the need for anything like that all she had in terms of her wardrobe were full length dresses and a few pants that were hardly suitable for climbing up mountains or down valleys.  
  
It didn't take them long before the two of them stumbled into a small side shop that sold hand-woven Native Mountain tribes clothing. A small grey haired old lady walked up to them and said her welcome and Ranma asked if she had anything in hiking clothes. The old lady simply smiled "You two are not from around here?" she asked the two. "Yes...we are just looking for something for my fiancée to wear while we are up hiking in the mountains." Ranma looked around and took notice of the other various items that were hung or staked around the rustic shop.  
  
"Thanks you so much..." smiled Kasumi as she dragged a semi-dazed Ranma out with her of the small quaint shop. Ranma's current state was caused largely in due to Kasumi's so called modeling of the clothes that she had tried on. The hiking shorts and shirts were okay but the old lady shopkeeper had slipped something special to Kasumi while she had handed her some clothes. She said that it would for sure make Ranma treat her extra special when she wore it to bed.  
  
That something special in question was an old Chinese styled camisole and Kasumi draped a semi-transparent purple silk scarf over her bare shoulders to save some modesty. And when she slid opened the dressing room curtains Kasumi swore she saw Ranma's eyes bulge out an extra inch or maybe more and never knew his mouth could gape that wide. Ranma couldn't believe his eyes there Kasumi stood in what was practically a semi-nude state. The camisole was made from red silk and smooth to the touch of her skin, it had a nicely embroidered peacock in the front and it left Kasumi's back pretty bare. So as Kasumi performed a few suggestive poses for Ranma he gulped so hard that he almost choked.  
  
"Ranma we must go back there when we return to Shanghai..." laughed Kasumi. Ranma just uttered a few low moans as the image of Kasumi just a few minutes ago still stuck to him. Back in the hotel Ranma had spread out what they had bought and did an inventory check. They had enough clothing to last them a while so that was ticked off the list. Also checked off their list was the tent, the kerosene lamp, the map and compass set and lastly the small kitchen set. Once Ranma had nicely packed those items into the two separate bags the larger and heavier one of course was carried by Ranma while the smaller one would be carried by Kasumi.  
  
"Looks like we're as ready as we're ever going to be anyway where did you go Kasu...aggggghhhhh...." Ranma had actually went looking for Kasumi to tell her that he had packed all their stuff but when he found her he had walked in on Kasumi in a moment that he wasn't ready to see yet. Kasumi was in the middle of changing out from the dress and into a grey colored hiking shirt and matching pair of shorts. The shirt was opened right down the middle and Kasumi was in the process of bringing up the shorts. "SORRY...Kasumi!!!" Ranma shouted as he turned around from the bathroom door. Ranma's whole face was burning up and his ears were also sporting the same color.  
  
"We're all packed?" Kasumi asked blinking in surprised as what could have caused Ranma to act the way he did. "Err...ya...we can...check out...and be on...our way..." stuttered Ranma as he walked out of the bathroom. Ranma swore that if he walks in like on her again he might just have to take a very cold shower regardless if he hated changing into Ranma-chan.  
  
So as the two walked to the reception desk with their bags slung behind their backs and having surrendered their room keys so their journey to the mountains and Kasumi's training officially began. Meanwhile back in Nerima a small fax began to appear out of Nabiki's fax machine and as she tore the paper out and read it she began to laugh out loud. The paper was one of her contacts reporting that Ranma and Kasumi were last seen walking out from a Shanghai hotel.  
  
The End  
  
How did I do? Should I be pelted with rotten tomatoes and cabbages or pick up the lone rose from my feet? Please Read and Review...the next chapter will hopefully not take that long...if you so wish to read it that is...  
  
Cha...  
  
H.A 


End file.
